Conflicted Love
by klayleyshipper101
Summary: Klaus has come to New Orleans because a witch is conspiring against him. When he gets there, he learns Hayley who he had a one night stand with, is pregnant. He says he does not want the baby. His siblings can't get through to him so they call his old crush Caroline to see if she can help, soon she gets sucked into the drama. I am writing this story with vampireSusieQ.
1. Chapter 1

One of Klaus Mikaelson's greatest desires was to have a place he could call home, a place to belong to, a place he could feel safe and people to share it with - family, old and new friends. New Orleans had been that place a long time ago but it was torn away from him, burned to ash at the hands of his father Mikael. The memories were all he had left and he kept them close to his heart, but sadly the memories of the night Mikael had found him and his siblings - hell-bent on tormenting them to the end was the one he remembered the most, it surpassed everything else.

There were many things Klaus regretted but he would never admit that to anyone because that was a sign of weakness. On the outside people saw him as a monster, a bastard, a person not capable of feeling, but in reality he hid behind these things so that no one could see the hint of humanity that lingered inside him. Sometimes he couldn't hold it back though, his conscience had taken over and he had done the right thing. But when people actually noticed that he was capable of some kindness he pushed them away by doing awful things so that they wouldn't expect good from him.

Klaus' trust-issues had always been a difficulty when it came to building new friendships, the fear of being double-crossed by the people who were closest to him overpowered him every time he let his guard down and the outcome of it was always that someone got hurt. Deep down he didn't enjoy hurting people, but it had become a part of him and now he had nothing left - this was the reason why leaving Mystic Falls hadn't been a difficult choice and in addition to that, his eternal rival Katherine had told him that there is a witch who was planning to conspire against him, Jane Anne Deveraux from New Orleans.

Someone conspiring against him was Klaus' biggest fear, but it was a fear he couldn't show to anyone because it was a weakness, a very painful weakness that his many enemies could use against him. Even though he was the strongest creature known to mankind who couldn't be killed, he could still feel pain...and pain was also a great fear. Klaus' opinion was that everyone should fear him; fear towards him was natural since he had the power to make them afraid, and this Jane Anne was certainly going to feel fear when he arrived to New Orleans.

When he arrived to New Orleans Klaus couldn't hide the feeling of hope, hope that maybe the city he once belonged to could be his home again, seeing the familiar streets, feeling the life of the city in his heart, the music – the atmosphere was just amazing, this city truly glowed and he had no other choice than to consider to stay; make it his home yet again, but first he had to hunt the witch down and find out why she is trying to take him down.

* * *

His one night stand was pregnant? Hayley, the girl he had used just for his own pleasure was pregnant? This had to be just another attempt to make him weak so that he could be killed, Klaus thought to himself as he roamed the streets of New Orleans. He had been brought to the Lafayette Cemetery by Elijah, and here a handful of witches were waiting for him and after a few minutes Hayley had entered the mausoleum.

The lengths people would go to, to break him was shocking – this only proved once again that he couldn't trust anyone. It was not long after he had left the cemetery that Elijah came after him to try to talk some sense into him.

"_Niklaus" _Elijah started to say.

"_It's a trick, Elijah." _Klaus interrupted.

"_No, brother. It's a gift. It's your chance – it's our chance." _Elijah stated.

"_To what?" _Klaus asked.

_"To start over. Take back everything we lost, everything that was taken from us. Niklaus, our own parents came to despise us. Our family was ruined – we were ruined. And since then, all that you have ever wanted – all that we have ever wanted was a family."_

"_I will not be manipulated." _Klaus assured Elijah.

_"So they're manipulating you. So what? With them, this girl and her child – your child – live."_

_"I'm gonna kill every last one of them."_ Klaus warned.

_"And then what? Then you return to Mystic Falls to resume your life as the hated one, as the evil hybrid? Is it so important to you that people quake with fear at the sound of your name?" _Elijah asked.

_"People quake with fear because I have the power to make them afraid. What will this child offer me? Will it guarantee me power?" _Klaus replied.

"_Family is power, Niklaus. Love, loyalty – that's power. This is what we swore to one another a thousand years ago, before life tore away what little humanity you had left, before ego, before anger, before paranoia created in this person before me someone I can barely even recognize as my own brother. This is us, the Original family, and we remain together, always and forever. I am asking you to stay here. I will help you and I will stand by you. I will be your brother. We will build a home here together. So save this girl. Save your child." _Elijah pleaded, hoping that his brother would listen to his words of honesty.

_"No". _Klaus whispered and left.

The sound of the baby's heartbeat had almost made him speechless; he could not believe it even though he'd actually heard the heart beat. Klaus didn't know what to do, for the first time in his life, he was puzzled. Were the words of Elijah true? Was this a second chance? Was this a second chance to start over? Was this child a blessing? A sign that he could actually be forgiven for all the terrible things he had done?

The second his thoughts drifted to the place where hope lingered he put them aside, his pride just went too deep – No one was allowed to command him, the whole thing was almost a matter of principle.

He was sitting on a bench at Bourbon Street with a bottle of whiskey, thinking about everything that had happened when Elijah came to try to persuade him again. Why did he bother to try? There was nothing Elijah or anyone else could say that would change his mind.

The discussion between the two brothers ended just as Elijah had predicted, it was impossible to reach out to Klaus. Why couldn't Klaus see how lucky they were? Finally they had a chance to become family again. Elijah would never give up; he would get Klaus to change his mind, with all means necessary.

* * *

Rebekah walked into the plantation house and saw Elijah.

_"Elijah your here and safe, good."_ She said with relief in her voice because she had been worried that Klaus would try to dagger him so that he wouldn't be bothered anymore with the baby-thing.

_"Rebekah I need your help, Niklaus refuses to want this baby, but I know... I know that he needs it, this is our chance"_ Elijah said desperately.

Rebekah looked at Elijah with a face of pity because it was sad how her honorable brother never could move on with his life; he always had to try to save Klaus from the darkness he was constantly in. Rebekah did not like to be around Niklaus because she didn't know where she had him, he could suddenly decide to dagger her and let her lie in a coffin to decompose for a hundred years – that's how unstable he was, but she could not say no to Elijah.

_"Fine, where is the pregnant werewolf?"_ Rebekah asked.

_"She is upstairs, I was able to get the witches to release her to us."_ Elijah replied.

_"I don't think Nik will listen to me if he won't listen to you."_ She said frustrated.

_"Maybe there is someone who he will listen to, someone who is compassionate and not afraid of him, someone who he cares about and would listen to."_ Elijah explained and sent his sister a glance that suggested he had figured out something.

Elijah looked at Rebekah with a face that said 'I have a plan'. Suddenly it hit Rebekah. Her face turned to rage.

_"No, we are not calling Caroline Forbes, I hate her." _She objected. Of course, Klaus did indeed have an eye for the blonde vampire, but Elijah was really stupid if he thought that some silly "teen-crush" would be enough to change Klaus' mind.

_"She is the only person I can think of who he would listen to." _Elijah insisted.

Reluctantly Rebekah nodded her head, she couldn't deny the fact that it could be worth a try.

_"Fine, but how do we get her here? And why would she even be interested to help us or Nik?" _Rebekah asked Elijah

"_Oh, I wouldn't worry about it sister. I do believe Miss Forbes would be willing to talk to Niklaus, she cares for him." _Elijah answered his sister while taking out his phone….

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thank you all for reading this story. Yes, Caroline is going to be in this fan fiction as a main character. In the story there will be a love triangle between Klaus, Hayley, and Caroline. I am writing this story with vampireSusieQ so please also check out her other stories and fan fictions, they are Klaroline stories. Also, feel free to check out my two other fan fictions, they are both Klayley stories. Please, please, please leave a review. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

"_I can't believe we are actually calling "Miss Mystic Falls", what can she do anyway? Try to become Miss New Orleans? God, this is a total mistake… The only thing Nik will listen to is her moaning when he gets her inside his bedroom." _Rebekah mumbled to Elijah as she walked restlessly from side to side in front of him, he was dialing Caroline's number and when he heard Rebekah's complaining he only waved his hand in her face, sending her a warning to be quite.

After about 5 dial tones Elijah heard Caroline picking up.

"_Elijah?" _She asked questionably.

"_Hello Caroline." _Elijah answered with a polite tone.

"_I thought you Originals would be dead already." _Caroline said sarcastically.

"_It usually takes more than just relocating to kill us." _Elijah replied.

"_Yes, it's quite sad really…what do you want?" _Caroline spat.

"_I have a problem and I believe you are the only one who can help us." _He admitted hoping she would hear him out.

Caroline let a silence fall before letting an aggravated sigh out. _"Wait, what do you mean by... us?"_

"_Rebekah, myself… and Niklaus." _He replied.

Of Course Klaus had to be involved if there was a problem, why couldn't he just keep to himself? Every time Klaus was around someone there was drama, and quite frankly she was sick of it – and in addition to that she had no reason what so ever to help any of them.

"_Why would I help you? First of all, Rebekah hates me and second of all Klaus has done nothing but ruin me and my friends lives." _Caroline argued. Wasn't Elijah supposed to be the smart one? The noble one? Didn't he know what Klaus had done in Mystic Falls?

Elijah felt bad for asking Caroline for help because he knew that Klaus had done horrible things to Caroline and to the other citizens of Mystic Falls. But he knew that this baby was Klaus' second chance for redemption and that the bond between him and Caroline, even if it was invisible, could be the key to unlock his humanity.

"_Miss Forbes, I am sorry for bothering you, but I really must insist that you listen to me. My brother has gotten himself into a bit of a situation and he refuses to listen to me and Rebekah. We have gotten to the point of desperation and we believe that you are the only one he will listen to." _Elijah told the blonde vampire who was listening to every word he said.

Caroline tried so hard not to care about their problem but her curiosity overpowered her, so she just had to find out what was going on and somewhere deep inside her she hoped that Klaus wasn't in any danger.

"_What are you talking about? What kind of situation?" _she asked the Original, sounding somewhat worried.

Elijah almost dreaded to tell Caroline, first of all because it was awful that his brother didn't want his own flesh and blood and secondly he was worried that maybe she wouldn't offer her help when she knew what it was all about.

_"He has gotten a girl pregnant." _He confessed.

If Caroline's jaw could've dropped to the floor it would have done so, she was in complete shock and she was sure that she had heard him wrong, that she pretty much burst into giggles.

_"Excuse me, I thought you said he had gotten a girl pregnant? It's a joke, right?"_

"_Does it sound like I am joking?" _Elijah asked - he didn't expect any other reaction from her though, because it was unbelievable.

"_It's not possible, vampires can't make babies!" _Caroline blurted out still in shock.

"_Apparently it is one of nature's loopholes; his werewolf side is able to procreate." _He said, sharing the facts he had recently found out.

"_Are you sure? Because Mother Nature barley has time to save the planet let alone bring to the world the devil's spawn." _She was beginning to understand that Elijah was telling the truth and she had to make a joke about it to hide her wish that it wasn't.

"_Caroline, I am very sure and very serious. He refuses to want this child and I believe - we believe that this child can save him."_ He hoped that his words of honesty would reach out to Caroline and convince her to at least try to talk to Klaus.

"_What mother would ever want Klaus to know their child, is she mental?" _Caroline suggested, she knew she was being disrespectful but she couldn't help it. One part of her wanted to side with Klaus because he was unfit to be a father and because she felt this small amount of jealousy towards the woman. The other part of her did see good in Klaus and wanted him to have a family who could heal his wounds.

"_It is more that we want him to know this child! Plus this baby is in danger and we are the only ones who can protect it."_ Elijah answered.

"_This baby can't have enemies, it hasn't been born yet." _Had all hell been released in New Orleans, Caroline thought to herself, the list of drama was never ending.

"_Do you really think that witches, vampires, and werewolves would want this child born? They will see it as an abomination and a threat."_

_"Elijah, what is it exactly you are asking me to do?" _She asked him.

"_Like I mentioned earlier, Rebekah and I believe that you are the only one who can convince him to accept this child. He has listened to you before; you have an impact on him that we don't have." _Elijah proclaimed.

"_Oh, for God sakes, fine… I'll try to talk to him, but I seriously doubt he will listen to me" _she said with an annoyed tone. Telling Klaus what to do was never a good idea, but she decided to try anyway. Besides, she kind of missed him and that was something no one would ever know!

"_Thank you, we will see you when you arrive."_ Elijah replied with relief.

"_Sure, whatever" _she answered shortly and hung up.

* * *

Hayley had been sitting at the top of the staircase listening to Elijah's conversation with Caroline, why did he have to bring that bitch into this? Why did he have to let more people know that the child she was carrying was unwanted by its father? Being unwanted was something Hayley had carried with her her entire life and she didn't want that for her unborn child. Maybe it was best to just leave New Orleans while she still had the chance? – It would certainly bring her and the baby peace, life here wasn't exactly health-friendly and Klaus…Well, that was a completely different chapter; his unstable, narcissistic, and scheming ways were terrifying to her even though she had slept with him – but that night, she had felt drawn to him.

'Enough' Hayley thought to herself, these people were not allowed to tell her what to do or force her to stay and furthermore, they were not allowed to let some bimbo from Mystic Falls come to convince Klaus about the baby - she knew nothing about it and that was the way it was going to be. She stood up and started to walk down the staircase with heavy steps, her hands were placed on her belly and when she saw the two Original siblings standing there arguing about something in silence she yelled:

"_Hey… this has got to stop. I am not some maid who you can command... I decide what happens to me and this baby!"_

The Originals turned around and looked up at Hayley when they heard her words of anger. Elijah's eyes drifted away from the poor girl and attached to the floorboards, she wasn't supposed to hear everything that had been said and now he was disappointed at himself for not thinking beyond his own selfish needs and actually thinking about Hayley's feelings – this had to be hard for her.

"_I am sorry you had to hear that." _Elijah apologized and took a step closer to the stairs. Hayley rejected his request for forgiveness by looking past him like he wasn't there and sent Rebekah a look of fury. Rebekah shook her head and returned Hayley's look.

"_And to think that I volunteered to help with this never ending drama." _Rebekah mumbled quietly to herself before clearing her voice.

"_No one is commanding you; we are only trying to help you! So when you say, 'I decide what happens to me and this baby' what do you mean?"_

Why couldn't they just leave her alone? Klaus' wish was to have nothing to do with her and the baby, so why not respect it? He was a thousand year old vampire after all - you'd think he was old enough to make his own decisions, Hayley thought. The truth was that she was actually sad about it, because there was something about him that pulled her in, but she was afraid that he would bring darkness into the child's life, so that's why she put her feelings aside and decided that the baby was better off without Klaus - She had gotten to the point where she couldn't do anything else but try to stop thinking about him and start thinking about herself and the miracle that grew inside her.

"_You are both going through all this unnecessary trouble to get Klaus to accept this baby, you're even bringing that newbie vampire Caroline into town – I don't want her in my business. And for the record, who says I even want Klaus in my baby's life?" _Hayley spat. That last part about Klaus wasn't entirely true; she said it to cover up what she really meant.

Hayley's statement made Elijah worried that she would run away and not let them be a part of the baby's life – it terrified him. He had to be sure what Hayley meant with her comment before making any demands.

"_What is your point exactly?"_

Which part of what she said didn't they understand? Was it really necessary for her to give it to them with a teaspoon?

_"My point is, I don't want Klaus to be a part of this. All he is going to do is bring danger to my baby's life. You say you want to protect me and my child, but the fact is that you wouldn't have to protect me if Klaus didn't know this child. I never signed up for this Elijah. I don't want him involved in my child's life. So just STOP whatever you are trying to do!" _Hayley growled while taking the steps she needed to be on the same level as the originals – sending them a warning to back off.

"_Hayley, you need to calm down! This uncontrolled emotional state you are in is not healthy for the baby. You are overwhelmed by all of this, which is quite understandable." _Elijah told the werewolf, who was about to burst into flames with anger_._

"_THIS IS NOT YOUR CHILD, IT'S MINE!" _Hayley shouted before adding; _"I make the decisions, not you. So, just leave me alone!" _Their interest was becoming infuriating and now she was absolutely sure that the right thing to do was to leave New Orleans. She turned around to head back to her room where she was being held captive so that she could pack up her stuff and leave. Half-way up the stairs she heard Rebekah say in desperation:

"_It may not be our baby Hayley, but it is our family – our flesh and blood… that gives us a right to have a say in the matter!"_

Hayley continued walking up the stairs as she answered; _"But I'm the mother, which gives ME the right to have the last word… I will protect my child with every means necessary, even if I have to protect it from its own father."_

She slammed the bedroom-door shut and instantly the tears began to flow down her cheeks – Hayley had never felt more alone. The originals could not be trusted - they would only use her child as a "therapist" who could fix Klaus' wounded soul. She had to leave, it was now or never.

* * *

Caroline's nervousness was taking over, her heart was racing away as she was about to knock carefully on the front door of Klaus's home in New Orleans. The thing she was most nervous about was Klaus's reaction to her being there. How would he react when she brought up the baby-thing? She took a deep breath when she heard someone walking towards the door, opening it before she had even knocked on it. It had to be Klaus, he had probably heard someone approaching the mansion…

"_HAYLEY! What the hell are you doing here?" _Caroline asked in shock when she saw who opened the door. Why was she here? Had Elijah summoned the entire supernatural world to get Klaus' approval of the child?

"_Well Well, if it isn't little Miss Sunshine… I thought Elijah spilled his guts to you on the phone?" _Hayley replied. Caroline's arrival couldn't be more inconvenient, she was about to leave in secret – but now, Caroline was in the way…

_"Umm, all Elijah told me was that he needed me to help him with Klaus… He said that Klaus has knocked up some girl and that he needed me to come here to convince Klaus to accept… this child - although I prefer the term devil spawn. So, where is Klaus… and who is the poor girl carrying his child?" _Caroline questioned the werewolf standing before her…

_"That poor girl you are referring to is me… Oh but don't worry. You no longer need to talk to Klaus because I don't want him to accept this child. I will raise my baby by myself… So you can run back to Mystic Falls and go back to being a perky, annoying cheerleading, vamp-wannabe... Oh wait, you still are." _Hayley laughed sarcastically. Caroline was competition – always had been and always would be.

_"You mean to tell me that you're the girl he knocked up? He slept with you?"_ This had to be a lie; Klaus would never sleep with Hayley after all she had done. Caroline remembered everything Klaus had told her that night at The Grill when Tyler and Hayley were being BFF's; _"If he was still sired to me he never would have hurt you!"_

_"Unfortunately, yes. Now move out of the way. I'm leaving and going somewhere far away where Klaus will never find me." _Hayley admitted as she touched her belly gently, like she was protecting the baby.

_"I can't let you do that."_ Caroline warned – keeping her promise to Elijah.

_"What the hell Caroline? This is none of your business. Now move." _Hayley continued – moving closer towards Caroline.

_"No." _Caroline said with a firm tone while blocking Hayley...

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thank you all for reading the story. Yay, Caroline is in town. There will be a lot of drama between Hayley, Klaus, and Caroline in the next few chapters. I just want to remind you that I am writing this with vampireSusieQ so please go check out her fanfictions. Also, please review and tell us what you liked, didn't like, and want to see in the future. Thank you all.**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Get out of my way!"_ Hayley demanded and tried to get passed Caroline, but she kept blocking her path.

_"I can't do that Hayley, even though I would love to see you disappear... Sorry! I promised Elijah I would help."_ Caroline explained and held her ground.

_"Fine, you want to help - well you can help by moving."_ Hayley replied angrily and tried to get past her again – this time moving closer towards her.

_"You are really starting to piss me off wolf-bitch; you aren't even giving Klaus a chance. You're just running away. Under any other circumstances I would let you leave, trust me. But I'm doing this for Klaus, however weird that may sound."_ Caroline said annoyed and pissed off. It was a strange feeling that lingered inside her; she never thought that she would want to help Klaus…ever. But here she was in New Orleans standing up for him, helping him and for some reason looking forward to seeing him again. She hadn't seen him since that day in the woods, he had kept his promise and left. So now, she would keep her promise to his brother and do what she could to open up Klaus' eyes.

It took every bit of Hayley's self-restrain not to go physical on the blonde vampire, especially now when she was in this hormonal-state. The baby wasn't exactly helping to calm her down, she understood what everybody meant about newbie-vampires having heightened emotions – she sensed it from her unborn hybrid. Caroline had always had the ability to infuriate her and for some reason they had always considered each other as competition.

A people-knower was something Hayley had become after having to take care of herself since she was a little girl, she had to learn by herself how to trust people – that's why she recognized a liar when she saw one;

_"You are such a hypocrite, you stand before me and preach about how much you want to help Klaus when it's sooo obvious that that's not the real reason you are here... Do you miss having someone constantly hovering over you now that Tyler has left you?… Besides, redeem Klaus? That's a load of crap and you know it."_

_"Well, at least I didn't sleep with a guy I barely know." _Caroline yelled close to Hayley's annoyed face.

That was the one sentence that brought Hayley over the edge and it caused her to slap Caroline.

Caroline reacted instantly and slapped her right back with a death-glare. Hayley was about to punch Caroline but she was too late; Caroline grabbed her arm and twisted it making the wolf groan out in obvious pain. The brown-haired girl managed to overlook the pain and backhand the blonde, causing her to fall down to the ground. Hayley sat on top of Caroline, holding her down when a sound from a car made her turn around. The distraction gave Caroline the room she needed to squirm away.

The battle for dominance continued when they got up and even though it wasn't a full moon Hayley was very strong, perhaps the baby gave her more strength – she grabbed the vampires arm and held it tightly as she used her other hand to grab Caroline by a choke-hold, making her gasp for her breath.

* * *

Being a father was not something Klaus had thought about because it wasn't supposed to be possible. The frustration was eating him up and his conflicted mind was unbearable. He had been driving around for a while alone to get some distance from everything and everyone. Elijah's constant nagging about the wonder-baby was beyond annoying and the only way he could get some peace and quiet was to leave the plantation.

It was with a heavy heart that he decided that it was about time to get back, he couldn't drive around forever – he would just have to in dour his siblings' objections about his choice not to be a part of "Operation Save Klaus". As he was cruising down the drive-way he heard voices screaming and instantly he recognized Caroline's voice. A thousand thoughts were running through his head as he vamp-sped out of the car – the vision of Hayley's hand around Caroline's throat made his blood pump fast through his veins and the need to protect her washed over him causing him to push Hayley hard against the front-door.

_"What madness is this?"_ Klaus yelled. He could almost feel his fangs pushing their way down because of his anger.

_"Hayley love, I would advise you to contain yourself!"_ He warned while helping the blonde vampire regain her composure. He looked deep into Caroline's eyes searching for answers as to why she was there. Had she finally accepted his offer to come to New Orleans? Maybe she needed something from him, if so... why couldn't she just have called? He couldn't help but let his mind drift back to that day in the woods when she had given him her confession, just the mere sight of Caroline was enough to make his knees weak – she had this strange effect on him that no other person had...

Of course…she was there to try to persuade him into accepting the child…

Klaus was no fool, he knew that Elijah would do everything in his power to change his mind and the fact was that everyone knew that he had a soft-spot for Caroline Forbes. The lengths people would go to, to have control over him was equally surprising every time – but it only made him want to "rebel" even more because no one was allowed to make demands.

_"Why am I not surprised that you would side with Caroline."_ Hayley said, sounding melancholy. The sound of her voice interrupted Klaus' thoughts and made him turn around.

_"Love, you were attacking her."_ Klaus replied trying to contain his rage.

"I attacked her? Are you kidding me?" She answered the hybrid, remembering what Caroline had said to her just a few minutes ago. The truth was that it actually hurt inside that Klaus was willing to forcefully push the woman who was carrying his own child for Caroline and it wasn't because she was jealous, it was because she had secretly hoped that he would come to his senses and be there for her. Seeing Klaus' face warming up at the sight of Miss Mystic Falls made her sick and when she saw his eyes drifting away to look at her again she decided that it was time to leave.

* * *

Caroline had to admit to herself that she felt bad for Hayley even though she didn't like her, this situation had to be the worst and if it had been her she probably would have wanted to leave as well. But she couldn't let her leave; she had to get Klaus to see this amazing opportunity to get a second chance.

Klaus took a step closer towards Caroline and let his hand brush softly over her cheeks while asking;

_"Couldn't stay away from me any longer now could you?" _A smirk emerged as he said it…

Caroline saw that one coming. She knew Klaus; he was always putting out that strong side that made him seem very confident about himself.

_"Trust me, that's not why I'm here… Hey, aren't you going to go after her? Where did she go?"_ Caroline asked nervously and upset.

_"No, I am not and I don't know where she went."_ The hybrid answered carelessly.

_"You don't even care?"_ The vampire asked shocked.

"Why should I?" He said like it was no big deal.

_"HELLO? She is carrying your child Klaus."_ She said in a 'duh' tone.

_"As I suspected, noble Elijah sought you out to come here and sweet-talk me… ok, so let's hear it."_ Klaus replied prepared for the lecture he knew was coming. He shook his head and laughed.

_"Klaus... deep down you have to care about her and the baby. You can't hide behind this protective shell forever."_ Caroline proclaimed, reaching out to the side of Klaus she knew had a conscience.

_"I gain nothing from this child."_ Klaus argued.

"You gain love, and family. I know that deep down you must want to have the child." Secretly it hurt for her to say those words because she couldn't fight that feeling of jealousy that crept through her. She did care for him, more than she was willing to let him know.

Fatherhood scared him; that was the reason he didn't want this. The fear of becoming like his own father terrified him, even the thought of it made him want to rip something into shreds. His damaged and wounded soul wasn't something an innocent child would benefit from. But deep down where his heart was buried, there lingered a whispery voice that told him to take a chance, to do the exact opposite of what his mind told him. His curiosity was starting to take over but at the same time it saddened him because he knew that his cruel behavior towards Hayley probably wouldn't favor him if he was to reach out a hand to her…

_"What do you want me to do; I don't even think Hayley wants me in the child's life."_ Klaus said while gazing down.

_"It's because she is hurting. She's scared too Klaus. I know that she wants you in the baby's life. I could see it in her eyes."_ The blonde stated trying to make him understand.

Klaus' eyes were still glued to the ground; he let out a sigh of disbelief because he didn't trust Caroline's words. Why would Hayley want him to be a part of her and the baby's life? He would only end up hurting them and that was a fact – he couldn't be trusted.

Caroline refused to give up hope that one day Klaus would become a better man and the baby was the reason why. But, if he didn't change his mind that would prove that his scars just ran too deep and that redemption had faded away – because what kind of a man wouldn't love his own child?

Her hand went up in a friendly gesture to stroke his cheeks; letting him know that she believed in him. The second her hand came into contact with his skin she could feel him withdraw, he turned around and opened the front-door and started to walk inside as he said;

_"That's not going to work darling, not this time… I'm just too damaged."_

Caroline tried to grab his arm but he walked inside so fast - like he was running away from her. Sometimes he acted like a child and his self-pity was beyond annoying, her mind drifted back to when Silas had tricked Klaus into believing that he had a piece of the white oak stake inside his back. She was the one who helped him, she was the one who had to sit and listen to his words of resentment towards everyone but himself and finally she was the one who had said that she should have given up on him ages ago because he didn't deserve her friendship or loyalty, so why even bother now? Maybe Hayley was right and the more she thought about it the angrier she got.

_"Don't you dare walk away from me! Stop feeling sorry for yourself and start acting like a grown man. This 'I'm so damaged' bullshit is really getting old. Aren't you supposed to be invincible? Unconquerable? Fearless? If so, how can a little baby make you so terrified that you almost pee in your pants? Big bad hybrid? I think not!"_ Caroline provoked and started to walk away from the mansion, she had had enough of Klaus already. She needed to get a drink so down town New Orleans was her goal.

If it hadn't been Caroline who had said those words to him they would've ended up with a snapped neck, he was still debating on whether to follow her or let her go. He was about to go after her to set her straight when he heard someone whooshed up behind him, he knew who it was without even looking.

_"Save it brother! Surely there is another lost soul out there who is in desperate need for your guidance."_ Klaus sighed as he turned around to see Elijah standing there.

_"Niklaus…"_ Elijah started to say but Klaus cut him off;

_"I can't believe you brought Caroline here!"_

_"You gave me no choice brother; I had to do something to make you see clearly. I figured she was the only one who could convince you."_ Elijah replied with a soft tone as he walked towards the living room.

Klaus stomped after him and said;

_"Well, I am sorry to inform you that your plan backfired. Young Miss. Forbes spoke quite forcefully to me before she left and let me just tell you, if anything it only made me more sure about my decision."_

_"Brother, I can assure you that you will regret this. I ask you once again, are you sure?"_ Elijah asked hopefully because he had seen something different in Klaus' eyes after he spoke with Caroline.

_"Positive. Besides, how foolish can you be Elijah? I have too many enemies lurking around, Caroline will be in great danger here. Being around me is dangerous."_ Klaus pointed out while thinking that he should run after Caroline so he could make sure that she was alright.

_"I know you care about Miss Forbes and that is why I thought she could get through to you, I still think she can."_ Elijah continued. Elijah knew that Klaus had feelings for Caroline, heck... everyone knew he did. He was pretty sure that she had hidden feelings too.

_"You are pathetic Elijah. You're always trying to be noble, but one day you will have to give up on me."_ Klaus said, showing his signature smirk. Deep down Klaus liked that Elijah never gave up... But if Elijah kept pushing the chances of succeeding were high, but Klaus didn't want to be redeemed...or did he? - He couldn't figure it out.

_"I will never give up on you, nor will I give up on your child."_ Elijah had a feeling it wouldn't be that easy to get Klaus to accept his child, but he had to keep trying... Always and forever.

Klaus let a silence fall before letting Elijah know that Hayley had left.

_"Whatever Elijah, but the little wolf is probably long gone by now."_

_"What do you mean?"_ Elijah asked slowly

_"Did I forget to mention that Hayley ran away? Oops."_ Klaus replied sarcastically.

_"You let her leave? Have you forgotten that Sophie Deveraux is linked to Hayley? If the witches find out she left they will retaliate and possibly kill her."_ Elijah yelled furiously. Elijah knew that Klaus was not fond of the idea of a child, but he didn't think that he would actually be willing to let them die, or to be this careless.

_"What's your point?"_ Klaus questioned and rolled his eyes.

_"My point Niklaus, is that your child could die and along with that, the little humanity you have left."_ Elijah claimed while trying to calm down.

_"I have no humanity."_ Klaus said frowning. Truth be told, Klaus was a little nervous that Hayley could be in danger, but he could not show it.

_"You really expect me to believe that? What about Caroline? Everyone knows you care about her."_ Elijah stated and demanded answers. How could he care about some fling and not his own child? It just didn't make any sense.

_"That's different."_ He replied while looking down.

_"I refuse to believe that you are seriously willing to put Caroline before your own child and its mother!"_ Elijah said as he walked towards Klaus.

_"Oh, for god's sake! Fine Elijah, I'll go look for her and then…you **will** shut up."_ Klaus yelled, clearly annoyed.

Elijah let a little smile appear when he saw Klaus leaving; there was still hope – because going to look for Hayley proved that he did care even though he wouldn't admit it.

* * *

Hayley held a cup of tea mixed with wolfsbane in her hand and looked down at it trying to convince herself to drink it – what could she offer the baby? She had no place to live, no one who cared about her, no family and most importanly, the baby didn't have a father who cared. Also, bad people were already involved without it even being born yet, so the possibility was huge that it would be hurt. She couldn't bring a child into a life like that. It wasn't an easy decision, she still wasn't sure…

_"Come on, Hayley. One upset stomach and all this stupid drama is ancient history."_ She whispered to herself.

As she raised the cup up to her mouth she heard a twig snap. She stood up immediately and looked around. When she turned she saw a vampire standing there. Was there nowhere she could be without being bothered?

_"Dumb move, coming into the Quarter. You're coming with me, wolf."_ He said stalking towards her.

_"I have had it with vampires telling me what to do."_ Hayley said throwing the cup in the guys face.

When she turned to run she was faced with two more vampires blocking her way. Suddenly their hearts were ripped out and they fell to the ground.

_"Thats no way to treat a pregnant lady."_ Klaus said dropping their hearts to the ground.

She stared at their lifeless bodies and then looked up to see Klaus. Where did he come from? And why was he here?

_"Klaus?"_ Hayley said questionably…

_"Hello, love. Now would you mind telling me what the bloody hell you are doing in the French quarter?"_ He walked towards her as he said it, but she stepped back. Klaus found it difficult to control his anger, why couldn't this girl stay out of trouble?

_"Why should I answer to you?"_ She asked him confidently.

Klaus gave her a death glare warning her to answer him.

_"You think I'm afraid of you?"_ She said lightly laughing.

_"You should be."_ He stated angrily.

_"Fine, you want to know what I was doing? I was buying poison, so I could put your little baby out of its misery."_ Hayley admitted. She had no reason not to tell him, he didn't care anyway – he would probably be happy.

_"Excuse me?"_ Klaus whispered, shocked.

_"Oh don't pretend to care. We both know you don't give a crap about the baby. And I don't want you to. All you will do is bring danger and I don't want that for my child. I want my baby to grow with someone telling them they are loved every single day, someone to protect them no matter what."_ Hayley said trying to hold back tears; it was very hard telling someone who didn't care, her greatest desire.

_"We are leaving."_ Klaus growled and grabbed her arm to guide her away, but she pulled away causing her to stumble forward… Klaus caught her before she could hit the ground.

_"I'm not going anywhere with you. Leave me alone."_ She said trying to escape from his grasp, he reacted by letting her go.

"Oh come on little wolf, we both know you need me." Klaus preached while rolling his eyes at her stubbornness.

_"No, we don't."_ Hayley replied and touched her belly.

_"Please, love. I'm just trying help."_ His voice sounded softer when he offered her his help…

_"Why? You don't care. Two hours ago I was having a little dispute with Caroline and you took her side right away, not even asking if I was okay… or if the baby was okay. I wish you could care about someone other than just yourself, it would've made things a lot more easier"_ It hurt more than she thought it would and for the first time, in a long time she could feel a tear trailing down her cheek.

_"Are we talking about the baby, or you?"_ Klaus asked the crying wolf and walked towards her - putting a hand very carefully on her shoulder; not letting anyone see his comforting side.

_"Maybe... both."_ She reluctantly admitted after a while and gazed down.

Klaus didn't understand, what did she mean about both? Wasn't it enough to claim that he should care about the baby? He had to care about her too? He tried to search for the truth in her eyes, but he couldn't read her. As he looked intently at the girl standing before him he remembered that she was in fact very beautiful, he hadn't slept with her for no reason. Besides, it was something about her…something charming but at the same time cunning – there was more to her than what met the eye, it intrigued him. He didn't want her to notice what he was thinking about so he only shook his head and said:

_"I may not care but my family does for some reason. So let's go before someone tries to kill you... again."_

Hayley rolled her eyes and went with him, reluctantly…

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for reading. Sorry it took a while to update but this chapter was really long and took a long time to write. I would like to thank vampireSusieQ who is writing this story with me for doing a lot of the work in this chapter. Please review and tell us what you like, didn't like, and want to see in the future. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

_"What can I get you?" _The blonde girl behind the bar asked Caroline.

She knew that the girl who had walked in wasn't from New Orleans because she hadn't seen her before. As a bartender Camille O'Connell met people every day, familiar ones and unfamiliar ones. She found that being a bartender as well as a psychology-student gave her the ability to "know" people just by looking at them; she could easily sense their personality.

The "new" girl looked upset, she had thrown herself down at the bar-stool and put her elbows on the bar-desk, her hands supported her head and her eyes were glued to the wooden surface of the counter the entire time. When Camille asked her what she wanted she hadn't look up, she just kept on looking down and answered quietly;

_"Bourbon please!"_

Camille wasn't sure on whether she should try to make conversation with the distressed girl or just leave her alone. Some people were reluctant when it came to talking, but this girl didn't strike her as the "suffer-in-silence" type, so she decided to open up for a little chat – she served the bourbon while asking;

_"Are you new here? I'm Camille by the way, but you can call me Cami."_

_"Yeah, my name is Caroline." _The girl answered while pouring the drink down and slammed the glass down on the counter; suggesting that she wanted another one.

_"So what brings you to New Orleans?" _Cami asked as she served the girl a second round.

"_Um, I came to help a friend sort some things out." _Caroline sighed; the bourbon went down just as fast as the first one.

_"Aha, well when someone comes into a bar alone to get hammered… it usually means that something is bothering them. Sooo, my guess is that your helping-mission isn't going very well?" _Cami suggested while leaning down on the bar, giving herself a more relaxed posture.

_"Yeah, that's one way to put it." _Caroline replied and brushed some strands of hair behind her ear while letting her eyes drift up to the friendly bartender.

"_Well, this probably won't help you, but let's just say that I know what you mean... I'm kinda in the same situation." _The bartender said with a kind and caring voice; wanting to help someone was the one thing she could relate to the most.

"_So, Cami…what do you do? Besides being a bartender obviously." _Caroline asked with a smile, it felt good to have a normal person to talk to.

"_Actually, I'm a psychology major." _she answered with a smile as she turned around to towel-dry some glasses.

"_Oh really?_ _That's interesting, seeing as I know a good handful of people who could use some therapy."_

_"I figured that much." _Camille laughed. She felt connected to the new girl because it seemed that they had much in common. She poured Caroline a new drink and said;

"_Here, this one's on the house"…  
_

* * *

Klaus felt relief when he saw the plantation house – Hayley's reluctant stomping behind him the entire walk from down town New Orleans to the mansion was beginning to get on his nerves; at one point he had turned around to ask her what the problem was, but he already knew the answer to that – so he just gave her an irritated look letting her know that enough was enough, Hayley though, as stubborn as she was couldn't care less, his look only made her stomp harder.

Klaus pushed the double front-door open and entered the house to find Elijah and Rebekah walking worriedly from side to side, they both stopped at the sight of Klaus and Hayley.

_"Thank God… You're back!" _Elijah blurted out immediately; words could not describe how happy he was to see Hayley standing there even though she looked somewhat displeased.

Klaus let out a sigh and rolled his eyes, why did they all seem so surprised that he had actually returned with the pregnant wolf in one piece?

_"Yes brother… and I assure you the little wolf along with the littlest wolf are unharmed." _Klaus answered and walked into the living room; serving himself a glass of bourbon. _  
_

_"See Elijah, I told you they would be fine." _Klaus heard his sister whisper as he poured the bourbon down… he turned around with the empty glass in his hand and answered; _"Oh… and here I thought that Elijah was the one who had all of his faith in me."_

Elijah looked at his brother and sent him a friendly smile; finally he had proven that there was hope after all even though he had been unsure sometimes. His eyes went from Klaus to Hayley and he couldn't deny the fact that she was beautiful, being pregnant suited her; she was glowing. When he turned to look at Klaus again he noticed an expression in Klaus' face that he hadn't seen for a very long time; admiration…and something else, something he couldn't quite get a read on, it looked like he was on guard, almost acting like a protector, even though he obviously tried to hide it; the expression on his face while gazing upon the brown-haired girl was not to be mistaken, something about her had soften Klaus.

Not wanting to alert Klaus on what he had noticed, Elijah said; _"I assure you that hasn't changed Niklaus, but I couldn't help but feel a little cautious considering you were the one who let Hayley leave in the first place."_

Hayley grew tired of everyone talking like she wasn't there. God how much she wanted to just swallow every last drop that floated inside the bottle of bourbon standing right next to Klaus, of course she would never do that, but what normal person wouldn't need alcohol to get through this fucked up situation? She threw herself down on the couch and said; _"I'm right here you know and I can hear you. Oh, just to be clear about something; I can leave if I want. Just because I'm carrying the big bad hybrid's child doesn't mean you own me. I'm a person not a walking incubator."_

Klaus couldn't help but laugh, he had to give it to her; being in a house full of Original Vampires and yet not showing any sign of fear; amazing. He shook his head and joked; _"Oops, and here I thought you were. My bad."_

Did he just say that? Hayley thought to herself, she grabbed a pillow and sent it flying across the room; aiming for Klaus, of course he foresaw her move and moved with inhuman speed the few inches he needed to to avoid not being hit.

_"You're a dick" _Hayley spat

_"And yet you still slept with me, I see my charms really are irresistible." _Klaus replied with a smirk

_"Enough! Will you two stop; you are fighting like an old married couple. We don't have time for your bickering, we need to focus on how to keep you safe" _Rebekah interrupted while pointing at Hayley, she had had enough drama for one night. Everyone needed to keep their head cold and think about the ramifications of this situation; Hayley was not safe, that was a fact and it was only a matter of time before someone found out, and when they did all hell would break loose. _  
_

_"He started it." _Silently came out of Hayley's mouth as she sat up in a more appropriate position and looked at Rebekah, who was standing right next to Elijah.

Elijah patted his sister softly on her shoulder, he agreed with her; _"Rebekah is right, but Hayley needs to get some sleep… you are exhausted." _Elijah paused to look at Hayley, then added; "_Could you please go to your room and rest so that me and my siblings can debate about what we are going to do from now on?"_

The commandments coming from every corner was beyond annoying and if Elijah hadn't been right, because yes, she was exhausted, she would've put on a fight: why wasn't she allowed to discuss her own future? Hayley rose from the couch and walked towards the stairs while saying: _"Sure… right away, dad."_

As soon as the three originals heard Hayley close the bedroom door they turned to each other.

_"What is it you want to talk about now brother?" _Klaus questioned, but he wouldn't be surprised if it was another lecture about the wonder-child.

Elijah took a deep breath and told the father-to-be his concerns: _"Rebekah ran into Marcel earlier and he said for her to tell you that he needs to speak with you."_

"_He did what? Need to speak with me? He doesn't need anything until I tell him that he needs something" _Klaus growled, that Marcel had clearly mistaken his place in this town.

"_Niklaus, calm down. I don't think the best idea is to alert Marcel, and trust me if he sees that you are worked up about something he will be more than curious as to what it is we are doing over here. Our top priority must be to keep Marcel in the dark about Hayley and the baby, if you understand what it is I am trying to tell you?" _Elijah asked, it was very important that everyone had their story straight if someone came snooping around, he was not going to lose this chance for a new start.

Klaus' shoulders went up and down a few times to straighten his jacket, one of his hands glided through his hair and the other one grabbed the last glass of bourbon; it was gone in mere seconds, then he started to walk towards the front door, just when he was about to open it and leave he said;

_" Oooh, don't you worry brother; my lips are sealed, my hands however are not, If I so much as see that guy lurking around where he's not supposed to, I'll end him"_

"_Oh, for heaven's sake Nik…would you stop that? There will be no ending of any one, this is going to work out just fine, you'll see….as long as you don't show him that look you have on your face right now, we'll be good. _Rebekah yelled; she was so sick of Klaus' constant hunt for trouble; it was like he wanted to find it. Klaus sent them both a grin before whooshing into the night. The siblings remaining looked at each other, they knew what Klaus was up to, and their only hope now was that he did it without drawing too much attention.

* * *

The blondes were enjoying each other's company, they had talked and laughed for about two hours when a guy Caroline had never seen before entered the bar. It looked like he was the owner or something, he had this superior look – that put aside he was cute. She was about to ask Camille who he was but Camille beat her to it; _"There is that guy Marcel."_

_"Does he own the place? He's cute; you two got something going on? Looks like he's seeking your attention" _Caroline stated

_"Nope, just act like he does and it's not just here, but all around town! Yeah... Totally hot but I'm trying to focus on school and work for now " _Camille answered, she had to go in the back to get more glasses; she stopped midway in the back-door and added; _"By the way, it's not me he's looking at…"_

Caroline turned around and right there behind her stood Marcel, he startled her with being so quiet and close; _"You scared me." _Caroline said softly…

_"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but notice that you were sitting here all alone and looking very beautiful, so I had to say hi. I'm Marcel." _He offered her his hand and she took it…

_"Caroline, nice to meet you." _She said and her eyes drifted from Marcel to the back-door; desperately hoping that Cami would come back soon, this was very uncomfortable.

"_You must be new here? I'm sure I would've recognized that pretty face of yours if I'd seen you before" _His words made Caroline turn to look at him, the interest in his eyes made Caroline cautious; whoever this guy was, human, vampire, werewolf, or witch it was imperative that she didn't reveal anything.

_"Yep, I'm just visiting some old friends." _Caroline answered light and cheery, not sharing too much information.

There was something about this girl that peeked his interest more than normally; it was like she was hiding something. Marcel needed to find out what it was, who was she? What was her agenda in New Orleans? And most importantly, who was these old friends of hers? Marcel Gerrard was vampire-king of New Orleans; he was in charge and ran the town on his own terms, he had many followers and an army of vampires standing behind him. When new faces appeared in town, he needed to know who they were, because nothing or anyone was allowed to threaten his kingdom and ever since The Originals had reappeared, Marcel was extra careful…

_"Really? Well I've been around for… let's just say… a while… so maybe I know who your friends are." _Marcel said.

_"Um, I don't think so, they recently moved here… so…" _Caroline replied, why was he so curious?

_"Hmm, alright then... Caroline… would you would be willing to make some new friends?" _He decided that it was smart not to seem too interested in her personal affairs, so he changed topics hoping she would fall for it.

_"Oh, wow… yeah… um... My life is pretty hectic right now, no offense."_ Caroline confessed, the last thing she wanted was to bring anyone else into all the drama.

_"None taken, but hey… when your life gets less hectic, let me know. But since we're already here, why not grab a drink together? My treat" _Marcel asked the young girl, what would the harm in that be? Surly it would only be a bonus if she loosened up with a little alcohol in her system.

"_Um, sure…I guess we could do that" _In reality she didn't want to, but she felt like she didn't have any other choice, the guy was clearly already guarded.

The glasses clinked together and were led to their mouths when the entrance-door flung open;

_"I heard you wanted to speak with me." _Klaus yelled.

Klaus walked inside the bar with fury burning on his face when he saw that the girl Marcel was sitting next to was Caroline, what the hell was going on here? Did she have a death-wish?

Klaus approached Caroline, pulled her aside and said; _"How is that you manage to locate trouble wherever you go?"_

This was going to let Marcel know that he and Caroline knew each other, but Klaus didn't care, his anger clouded his better judgment. Caroline became intimidated by Klaus, she'd seen him angry before but not in this way, it was as if he was about to explode - she didn't know what to say… Klaus backed her up in a corner, one of his hands brushed over her chin and he was about to apologize when the silence was broken by Marcel;

_"I see, things are beginning to make sense. Let's talk about that later, I have a question for you; I checked out the Palace Royale and noticed you were no longer staying there. Where did you move to?" _he asked with an inquisitive face

_"It was a little too boring for my taste. I decided to take up residence at the old plantation house. I hope you don't mind."_ Klaus answered and turned around, he stood in front of Caroline; shielding her.

Marcel laughed, he could see that the girl meant something to Klaus, and that was exactly what he needed, at some point he would need leverage against the hybrid and now he'd found it, he just needed to find out how important she really was;

_"Of course not man. Although I have to admit that I am curious… Caroline?"_

_"She's just an old friend. Nobody important."_ Klaus lied

_"Where did the two of you meet?"_ Marcel questioned while tilting his head, searching for Caroline's eyes; the question was for her.

Klaus took a few steps closer towards Marcel and said; _"We met in a town I was recently living in, Mystic Falls."_

_"I see, and what is she doing here?"_

_"That doesn't concern you."_

_"If she's not anyone special then why are you acting like a dog with a bone?"_

_"Marcel, Marcel… like I said, this doesn't concern you"_ His eyes darkened before the final word came out; warning Marcel that this was trespassing.

The last thing Marcel wanted was for this to develop into a physical confrontation in public, so he decided to let it go, there would come a time when he would get to the bottom of it; _"Sure it doesn't… I guess it's time for me to leave… see you around." _he said sarcastically and left.

As soon as Marcel was out of sight Klaus dragged Caroline out of the bar in vamp-speed, when they reached safe grounds to talk he stopped, his hands went up to his face in frustration…

"_Wonderful, why couldn't you just stay at the house? Do you have any idea what you have done? Marcel won't stop at nothing… to find out who you are, who Hayley is… the lengths I have to go to to protect the two of you are exhausting."_

Caroline started to boil up inside, she had come to New Orleans to help, to help the people who didn't deserve it, and this was how she was thanked? This wasn't what she signed up for and it wouldn't take her even one calorie to leave…

"_Well, I'm sorry I'm such an inconvenience for you… I'll leave!"_ Caroline shouted and whooshed away.

She had only run for a few seconds when Klaus appeared in front of her, blocking her path;

"_Caroline… I didn't mean it like that, come now... let's go… don't be angry."_ His voice was soft and apologizing.

She just looked at him with an empty expression; there was nothing more to say, Klaus' complexity tore her up. They walked back to the plantation house in complete silence, no word was spoken. Darkness filled every room inside, everyone had gone to bed. Caroline found peace in the couch and laid her head to rest on one of the fluffy soft pillows. She could see Klaus standing at the entrance to the living room, leaning against the wall, quietness was still present - he began to move slowly towards the couch and when he reached it he sat down next to her and put one of his hands modestly on her thigh, he started to say something sounding like another apology; she slapped his hand away and said;

"_Ugh… don't touch me!"_

Why was it so hard for her to understand that this wasn't easy for him? Everyone expected something from him and they just kept on pushing and pushing, indeed he was a powerful creature but he was not capable of giving everyone what they wanted. Wasn't it enough that he at least tried?

Klaus took a deep breath; trying very hard not to unleash his frustration on Caroline, after all it wasn't her fault that he was in this situation, but he had to admit that she being here certainly didn't make it any easier; it was hard for him to be around her. His feelings for her put him in a vulnerable position because all he wanted to do was to rip her clothes off and he knew that she wanted to do the same thing, she was nervous in his presence.

_"Last time I checked, you were the one who couldn't keep your hands off me and declared the feelings that you've been shacking up inside that pretty little head of yours." _Klaus said and sent the silence between them on its way. It was time to find out the real reason as to why she was in New Orleans; was it only because of the whole baby-thing?

_"Yeah, I... I don't really remember. It's probably all in your head." _Caroline mumbled.

_"Oh really, love? Perhaps I could refresh your memory... Deep in the woods, I promised never to come back to Mystic Falls... oh, and there was a tree. Please let me know if I should be more detailed."_

Discretion wasn't exactly one of Klaus' strongest points; it was like he didn't think before speaking sometimes, had he forgotten that vampires had extremely good hearing? Last time she checked there were two other vampires present and one wolf who certainly didn't suffer from any hearing-disorder;

_"Will you shut up? I don't want everybody to know about that ok?" _Caroline growled quietly as she tried to keep Klaus at least two feet away.

Caroline's reaction only pulled him more in; it was so obvious that she was struggling to resist him. He invaded her personal space and said; _"Interesting, because most ladies jump at the chance to brag about it, I hear I am quite charming." _Klaus let a silence fall before continuing; _"You have to admit, you obviously felt something that day... or should I say day and night- after all, it did last pretty long."_

His accent, his scent, the sound of his heart beating, the warmth pulsing from his body…it was just too much; he was too close. The flashback of his hands ripping her clothes off that day in the woods was on replay inside Caroline's head, she couldn't shake them off. The only thing she could do was to try to avoid this from turning into something, was to leave, so she hurried past him; heading for the stairs but she stumbled into the table, making her tumble forward. In mere seconds Klaus had her in his arms; Caroline couldn't help but stare into his piercing blue eyes, they were hypnotizing – impossible to break free of. She tried to resist him once more by adding humor and sarcasm; _"Well I see your ego got bigger, if that's even possible." _The words were difficult to get out, her voice was breaking.

It felt so good to have her in his arms, he could feel her heart pounding away and right then and there he knew, he just knew that she had surrendered: _"Don't try to deny it any longer sweetheart."_ Klaus whispered hoarsely as he leaned in to kiss her.

Klaus' arms held her captive, there was no escaping him, he was everywhere and his lips, his lips were dangerously close. He removed the last bit of distance that lingered between them and pressed his lips against hers, at first she didn't move a single muscle but her hesitation and doubts quickly transformed into deep passion; she reciprocated...

Hayley woke up feeling sick, Morning sickness? Whoever said that it was only in the morning had seriously mistaken because she was sick all day and all night, it was unbearable. She couldn't lie in bed any longer, so she climbed out of it and tried to walk around in the room - if anything it only made it worse and that's when she remembered reading an article online about ginger being very effective against pregnancy sickness, maybe there was something in the kitchen? She had to go downstairs to check. Hayley opened the bedroom door quietly and tiptoed out of the room, if someone heard her go anywhere they would probably freak out, so she paused for every step she took – making sure that no one woke up.

The living-room was pitch black, she couldn't see anything; what happened to flawless wolfy night-vision? Damn it, probably another infuriating pregnancy side-effect – the first trimester would surely be her downfall. She had to admit defeat and turn on the light…

It hurt more than she thought it would; the sight of Klaus kissing Caroline. Of course she had expected it to happen at some point but secretly she'd hoped it wouldn't because every time she saw the two of them together jealousy swirled like a tidal-wave within her. Could she pin that too on the baby, the jealousy she was feeling…maybe the baby laid claim on its father? _"My God, get a grip Hayley… That's the stupidest assumption you've ever made" _Hayley thought to herself, but she didn't want to feel what she was feeling…why did it bother her so much? Klaus wasn't supposed to mean anything to her, but the battle she fought inside not to scream proved otherwise...

A sigh of disappointment escaped Klaus' lungs when Caroline broke the kiss; someone had walked in on them…probably Elijah; ruining every blissful moment as always. Klaus turned around to ask his brother if he had lost his manners but the person standing there wasn't Elijah…

_"Hayley!" _Klaus blurted out while brushing his fingers over his lips as an attempt to wipe the kiss off - why he did it he didn't know, the whole thing was just very embarrassing and in addition to that he could see that Hayley reacted strongly to what she had walked in on, he wondered why…

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hey everybody. I am ****truly sorry for the long wait but me and vampireSusieQ (Who is writing this story with me) have been very busy. She had gone on vacation and I just went back to school so we didn't have time. We are grateful for all the wonderful reviews. If you have anything you want to see in the story then let us know, also if you have any tips for us then please tell us. Thank you for reading and please, please, please review! :)**

**Spoiler for season 2: For all you Klayley shippers, I just saw the new stills for 2x01 the other day and my feels have exploded. Let me know what you think of the season 2 trailers and pictures. Also if you ever want to talk about the show then PM me and we can fangirl... or if you're a guy that can work too.  
**


End file.
